The present invention relates to a tank turret magazine system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which incorporates a primary tank turret magazine of the type which includes tubular ammunition carriers for receiving and supplying ammunition, the containers being disposed behind a gun and being arranged parallel to one another and to the bore axis of the gun barrel. In order to circulate the containers along an endless path in superposed horizontal planes transversely to the bore axis, the ends of the containers are connected via pivot pins with transporting chains moving in guides.
Such primary magazines, as they are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,324, circulate in two layers in the manner of a bucket conveyor. Because of their flat structures, such magazines are preferred for use in the confined space of a tank turret.
German Offenlegungsschrift (un-examined, published patent application) 3,132,631 discloses a further circulating magazine in which, however, shells are loaded and removed only at a single discharge location in the lowermost row of the magazine, which is composed of at least three layers. The conveying mechanism required for this magazine makes it necessary for two parallel arranged chain drives and their driving means to be arranged in a space-consuming manner on both sides of the magazine so as to grip and transport the shells.